La domination masculine
by Dracosexuel-and-Potteradict
Summary: Miss Teigne, la vilaine chatte du vicieux Rusard, est, depuis toujours, amoureuse d'Hedwige, la chouette d'Harry Potter. Elle décide de passer à l'acte afin de...


Titre : La domination masculine.

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à la grande J.K Rowling.

Rating : M. Bien qu'il n'y ait aucune scène sexuelle décrite, le langage reste assez cru et obscène par moments. Donc, si vous n'aimez pas, ne venez pas. Vous êtes prévenus.

Couples : Peut-on vraiment dire qu'il y en ait un ? Aha.

Notes : Cette petite histoire est un pur délire écrit durant plusieurs heures de philosophie d'affilée. Autant vous dire une éternité. Nous avons donc inventé ceci à trois. C'est un rpg, par ailleurs. C'est une histoire totalement déglingée, mais nous avons bien rit en l'écrivant. Cela va surement en choquer, les personnages choisis étant quelque peu… différents de ceux habituels. Mais il faut bien innover dans la vie, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

Sur ce, nous vous laissons tranquilles !

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

* * *

><p><span>La domination masculine<span>

_POV Miss Teigne_

Mais quand va-t-il me lâcher ? Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai autre chose à faire que de rester près de mon maitre ! Aaaargh, j'ai horreur de ça, il devient si gâteux avec moi, il me… Il me crouchtille[1] même la tête !

« Ronronron »

Mon Dieu, je ronronne ! C'est si… Si… Non, je ne le dirais pas. Et puis j'ai autre chose à faire, comme, par exemple… Trouver ma Hedwi-chérie ! Bon allez une dernière caresse et j'y vais…

Une demi-heure plus tard.

« Hedwige ! Je t'aime ! » Répétais-je en déambulant dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Non, non, c'est trop direct, elle va prendre la tangente immédiatement. Comment lui avouer l'amour que j'ai pour elle ? Peut-être qu'en la ligotant, elle m'écoutera et ne s'enfuira pas. Je pourrais aussi en profiter pour assouvir mes désirs la concernant… Ah, que faire ?

« MIAAAAOU ! » Hurlais-je. Foutus élèves, vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous allez et évitez de marcher sur ma queue ?

Tiens, j'entends des bruits à côté, dans ce placard… Des cris très significatifs d'ailleurs. Je pourrai peut-être juste jeter un œil pour voir qui c'est… Juste un tout petit peu…

« Oh… Oh oui, Trévor ! »

Non, ce n'est pas possible, non, non, non… NOOON !

**OoooOoooO**

_POV Hedwige_

Finiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Yahouuuu ! J'ai enfin distribué le courrier et je suis liiiibre ! Je vais pouvoir rejoindre mon chéri ! Enfin… Chéri, c'est vite dit… C'est plus un passe-temps…. Très agréable… C'est pas le nirvana mais ça s'en approche… Bon, en tout cas, je parle, je parle, ou plutôt je pense, je pense, mais ça ne m'amènera pas dans les bras de mon partenaire… Où peut-il bien être d'ailleurs ? La salle commune ?

*JBAMMMM*

Putain de sorcier de merde à la con ! Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser la fenêtre ouverte ? Ou au moins indiquer qu'elle est fermée ? Font chier ! Bon on rentre par la fenêtre du dortoir et on part à la recherche de l'amant…

Une demi-heure plus tard.

« Oh… Oh oui, Trévor ! »

Ca y est je l'avais enfin retrouvé et avait pu profiter de ses talents ! Bah oui, vous croyez vraiment que l'animal doit être à l'image de son maitre ? Heureusement que non ! Je me ferais chier avec mon crapaud si c'était le cas !

« NOOON ! »

Ah… Quelqu'un vient de crier… Mais c'est pas moi ! Je suis plus « oui » que « non ». Bon aller on jette un œil, - façon de parler hein ! Je garde mes yeux ! - et regarde dans le couloir où je vois Miss Teigne s'enfuir en courant. C'est assez drôle d'ailleurs… Mais… Attendez… Pattenrond m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait… Oh merde ! Je crois que je viens de faire une boulette là… Enfin non puisque moi je l'aime pas mais en faite c'est juste que… Bon ok elle m'attire peut-être un peu… Je fais quoi maintenant ?

« Pousse toi de là toi ! »

Ah bah apparemment je bouscule Trévor - Enfin, le dégage royalement - et cours après Miss Teigne…

**OoooOoooO**

_POV Trévor_

Saletés de sorciers ! Cet imbécile de Neville m'a une fois de plus oublié dans le train. Bon… J'en ai profité pour me taper deux-trois prostigrenouilles à coup de « grawwww, grawww ! » mais tout de même ! Bon, par où c'est Poudlard ?

30 minutes plus tard.

Me voici enfin arrivé dans ce foutu château ! J'ai besoin de me vider les bourses. Et j'ai la gorge qui me démange. Cherchons un pigeon… Ou une chouette !

*JBAMMMM*

Quelle conne cette Hedwige, se prendre une fenêtre fermée. Suivons-là !

« Hedwige ! Hedwige ! Mon amour… Fêtons nos retrouvailles dans ce placard ! »

Putain, qu'elle n'est pas douée cette chouette. Autant se taper une prostigrenouille sans dent.

« NOOON ! »

Tiens… Qu'est-ce ? … Miss Teigne, hmm, que son cul de chatte est badant lorsqu'il remue… Chiotte ! Quelle pensée obscène ! Tout de même, quelle proie de taille, cette féline…

* * *

><p>FIN.<p>

[1] Pour information, ce petit verbe provient d'une OS HP/DM. Je ne me rappelle plus du titre, néanmoins sachez juste qu'il ne vient pas de moi.

Alors, vos impressions ?


End file.
